


Quiero que me quieras, y que me necesites

by Sthefy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fascination, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Plot and Smut, Praise Kink, Seduction, Spanish Translation, Starker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony tries to be an adult and fails, Translation, peter needs daddy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Tony intenta dar todo su esfuerzo para ser un adulto responsable, buscando así lo que es mejor para Peter de esa manera. No obstante, Peter puede ser muy persistente y no se rinde, porque sabe que sólo su mentor es todo lo que necesita.Aunque cuando se rinde, es tiempo de Tony para arreglar lo que arruinó. [Starker, Slash Underage, traducción autorizada.]





	Quiero que me quieras, y que me necesites

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I want you to want me, I need you to need me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104684) by [deaded_blush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaded_blush/pseuds/deaded_blush). 



**Quiero que me quieras, y que me necesites**

**Sinopsis:**  Tony intenta dar todo su esfuerzo para ser un adulto responsable, buscando así lo que es mejor para Peter de esa manera. No obstante, Peter puede ser muy persistente y no se rinde, porque sabe que sólo su mentor es todo lo que necesita.

Aunque cuando se rinde, es tiempo de Tony para arreglar lo que arruinó. [Starker, Slash Underage, traducción autorizada.]

**Disclaimer:  **Todo lo que tenga relación con  _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ ,  _Iron Man_  y  _The Avengers_  no es de mi propiedad. Los derechos van directo para Stan Lee, y Marvel Studios. De hecho, la historia acá presente tampoco es mía, sino de  _ **deaded_blush**_ , escrita originalmente en inglés (publicada únicamente en AO3), y con su consentimiento, finalmente la comparto en nuestro idioma, que es lo único por lo cual me hago responsable y respondo: de mis traducciones. Y de mis historias, claro. ~~Cuando escribo, lol.~~

**Notas de la Autora (deaded_blush):  ** _"¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia Starker ! ^^ esta ship me golpeó como una bola demoledora, así que me emocioné en escribir esto. Así como mis otras historias, esta es muy inspirada en canciones, que pueden escuchar mientras vayan leyendo."_

**Playlist de la historia:**

Pixies - Where is My Mind?

My Chemical Romance - Helena, Welcome to the Black Parade

Marina and the Diamonds - Bubblegum Bitch

Puddles Pity Party - I Want You to Want Me

P!nk - Beautiful Trauma

**ADVERTENCIAS y notas de la Traductora (hola, soy yo):**

Para resumir: este oneshot tiene lime del bueno, mi gente. De hecho, aquí hay  _Daddy Kink_  y  _Daddy Issues_  de los serios x,D

Contiene angst, romance, clases de masturbación -ya que Tony le enseña a Peter (muy bien) cómo hacerlo. Sumado a eso, se ve implicado el jueguito del Daddy/Little boy, hay dependencia emocional intensa y en cierto grado, incluso, manipulación.

Si usted de inmediato ya está comenzando a sentir repulsión por todo lo anterior, pues entonces no se haga del rogar: sálgase de la página sin problemas.

Sin más nada que decir, pues a leer. Y en lo personal, les comento que esta una de mis historias favoritas uwu Así que me emociona mucho que por fin pueda compartirla, luego de tantos meses de trabajo y (para qué negarlo), procrastinación.

Muchas gracias a  **Perla Regina**  por betear~

* * *

_**Capítulo Único** _

 

—Fuera de la cama, Peter. —Le ordenó una voz estricta y carente de emoción, y el chico sólo pudo darle una mirada de confusión al hombre que yacía a su lado.

La cara de Stark era indescifrable, pero había algo que resaltaba de ella, y eso era su evidente descontento, claramente pintado en sus facciones… Y ni siquiera le miraba.

—Pero… —Peter arrugó su rostro, con ese adorable bultito que se formaba en medio de sus cejas.

La cual era la misma razón por la que Stark no le miraba. Porque sabía que se perdería, incapaz de decir lo que no era necesario, el inevitable veredicto que se necesitaba para sacar a colación la tóxica relación que tenían.

—Me oíste. Esto tiene que parar.

Stark se esforzó por decirlo de la manera más fría y determinadamente posible, sin que su corazón se rompiera en el proceso. Apenas pronunció esas palabras, se dio cuenta que aquella segunda parte de la misión resultaba una tarea imposible de lograr. Peter se veía cabizbajo, con sus ojos en el suelo, como si buscara en su mente las palabras correctas, con los labios partidos y sus mejillas… aquellas mejillas, siempre cálidas, rojas, llenas de sangre…

_Se veía tan vivo…_

—Pero… —Susurró de manera queda, mirando a Stark y al repentino cambio de su comportamiento que le aterraba, haciendo que su impulsivo corazón revoloteara de manera desesperada, como si fuese un gorrión atrapado en un agarre despiadado.

—Pero  _Daddy_ …

—DEJA de llamarme así. —Stark demandó, haciendo que Peter saltara y que su labio inferior temblara. El chico podía sentir como las lágrimas se asomaban en sus párpados, de manera dolorosa.

—No soy tu amante, ni tu Daddy, nunca lo seré. Tan sólo eres un chico imprudente con un crush y tienes que irte a casa. YA.

_El despiadado agarre de realidad lo envolvíó y mató al pequeño pájaro._

Todo el cuerpo de Peter empezó a temblar, a medida que alcanzaba con su mano el pecho de Stark para poder tocarlo.

— ¡VETE! —Iron Man gritó, poniéndose de pie y dándole a Peter una mirada matadora, haciendo que el chico saltara de la cama y corriera lejos de la habitación, con sus quejidos y sollozos que se desaparecían a la distancia, pero que igual seguían resonando como un eco en los oídos de Tony sin piedad. Apenas el chico salió de la habitación, el billonario finalmente colapsó sobre su cama, con sus manos aferrándose a las sábanas debajo de él, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, manteniendo a raya las lágrimas.

_No quiero ver jamás el mundo sin ti de nuevo._

Él recordaba todo. Desde el primer instante en el que vio a Peter con un enfoque enteramente distinto, aquél que se alejaba de verlo como un niño o un estudiante. Recordaba la misma fuerza con la que tanto había luchado para mantener un límite de aquellos inapropiados sentimientos que inundaban su corazón, y como las imágenes que inundaban su mente el día en el que Peter corrió hacia él, con su cuerpo entero presionándole por completo durante breves segundos, las manos del chico bajando por las caderas de Stark mientras se apartaba para mantener el balance. Sus mejillas, aquellas preciosas mejillas, estaban de un rojo brillante cuando pasó, y Stark estaba agradecido de llevar lentes de sol ese día. Al menos, así Peter no pudo ver la lujuria que se había despertado en su cuerpo por aquél simple y accidental roce. La punta de la lengua de Peter se asomó para humedecer sus finos y secos labios por un breve segundo, mientras miraba a su mentor bajo aquellas largas y oscuras pestañas, abriendo sus labios abiertos y manteniendo su respiración irregular.

—Lo siento, Señor Stark… —el chico comenzó a disculparse de manera inmediata.

_Demasiada adrenalina, aquellos labios moviéndose tan rápido… Demasiado de esa energía juvenil, ansiosa_

—No hay problema, chico. Con cuidado. —El billonario le restó importancia, tocando el hombro del chico por un momento, dándole una rápida sonrisa ladeada para tranquilizarle

Tony se fue después, cambiando por completo su agenda ese día porque necesitaba calmarse con urgencia. Pasó tres días encerrado en su mansión, siendo incapaz de hacer algo. Incapaz de trabajar, de reunirse con personas, de pensar… de  _respirar_. Estaba tratando de lidiar con la manera en la que su cuerpo y mente reaccionaban. Al principio, se había culpado a sí mismo, disgustado por lo que sintió con apenas un breve recuerdo de su cuerpo, del joven cuerpo de Peter presionándose contra el suyo. Las imágenes que siguieron desfilando de manera frenética, descontrolando su mente sin tregua alguna, le estaban volviendo loco.

_La espalda arqueada, la manzana de Adán moviéndose de manera deliciosa mientras Peter echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras el chico tragaba saliva, con sus pestañas revoloteando y su pequeña boca abierta bajo el peso de Tony. Bajo el control de su mentor, bajo el sumo cuidado de su Dadd…_

—Por el amor del jodido Dios, Tony… —Stark casi saltó, frotándose el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos, con los ojos cerrados.

_Él es sólo un chico. Un mocoso de dieciséis años… no puedes tenerlo._

Un largo suspiro escapó de su boca, mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono por un momento antes de atender y deslizar el nombre de Peter en la pantalla.

— ¡¿Señor Stark?! —La voz del chico tembló de emoción, logrando que apoyara la cabeza hacia atrás, con sus ojos cerrados.

_Ninguna persona debería escucharse tan tierna, tan inocente, tan alegre… especialmente cuando dicen tu nombre._ —Sí, chico. Soy yo. Estaba…

— ¡Señor Stark! ¡Me preguntaba en dónde usted podía estar! ¿Volverá pronto al compendio de nuevo? pasaré por allá el viernes, después de la escuela. Pensé que tal vez usted podría ayudarme con un proyecto en el laboratorio. ¿Se encuentra bien? Puedo pasar otro día si tiene planes. Le dije a mi tía…

_Blah blah blah, ya no me importa lo que digas, tan sólo sigue hablando._

Los dedos de Stark se posaron de manera firme alrededor de su polla, envolviéndola, con sus ojos cerrados y los labios abiertos, con la interminable emoción de Peter haciendo eco en sus oídos, resonando cada palabra que salía de su linda boca, rebosante de completa adoración y el adorable nerviosismo que siempre se había encontrado latente en su voz, cada vez que el chico hablaba con su mentor.

_Suenas tan puro, tan inocente… Oh Dios, estoy condenado… aunque no es como si me importara…_

—Sí… —Stark exhaló con la voz pesada, haciendo que el flujo de palabras se detuviera de inmediato.

— ¿Señor Stark? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Todo está en orden? —El chico inquirió, sonando tan inocente y despistado, no teniendo ni la menor idea de lo que el pervertido al otro lado de la línea hacía.

_Llámame "Señor Stark"… dilo, nene… dilo de nuevo…_

—Seh, niño, todo está bien. ¿Qué era lo que decías? —Stark mordió su labio, apretando y masajeando su pene por todo lo largo. Imágenes de Peter haciéndoselo a él, dispuesto y de rodillas de manera obediente le estaban volviendo loco.

—Cierto, bueno, como le comentaba…

_Sí, sigue hablando, dulzura… di mi nombre de nuevo, llámame "señor", conoce tu lugar…_

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Por poco me olvido de contarle, señor Stark! ¡Este miércoles pasó algo loco, capturé muchos chicos malos! Esa noche fue como… ¿Señor Stark? ¿Sigue allí?

Tony sostuvo su erguida polla en su mano, el líquido pre seminal se esparcía sobre sus dedos, el teléfono sobre el escritorio y la voz lejana de Peter tratando de alcanzarlo desde el otro lado de la línea llegaba a sus oídos. Colgó con su mano limpia.

_Pretendamos que esto nunca pasó._

* * *

Eventualmente, Tony fue capaz de vivir consigo mismo, culpando sus deseos por la apariencia madura de Peter y su mente. Demasiado listo, demasiado responsable, muy ingenuo… no sabía nada del mundo aún, era demasiado puro, era intoxicante. Un virgen. En cuerpo y mente. Y Stark anheló poseer ambas. Tomarle, marcarle como suyo, esparcir sus experimentadas y protectoras alas sobre la pequeña ave, enseñarle como volar… enseñarle como follar y al mismo tiempo, deseaba que Peter mantuviese por siempre su inocencia y la dulzura que le caracterizaba. Con una determinación de acero para mantener sus deseos solo en su mente y la aceptación de sus retorcidas necesidades, Tony Stark finalmente fue capaz de enfrentar al muchacho.

Por supuesto, Peter se encontraba más emocionado de lo que debería al escuchar que podía trabajar con Tony en su laboratorio en el Complejo de Vengadores. Cuando Peter salió del auto, su cara estaba brillante y resplandeciente, producto de la alegría y júbilo, y todas las luces del compendio se reflejaban en sus enormes ojos maravillados, sin importar la cantidad de veces que había visto el edificio. Era suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Stark latiera más rápido. Para hacerle querer que enrollara sus brazos alrededor del chico y hacer que le mirara, para ver la misma alegría, adoración y admiración que resplandecía en sus ojos con el reflejo de Tony en ellos.

— ¡Señor Stark! —El chico llegó corriendo a él, con su mochila en la mano.

—Es bueno verte, chico. —El billonario respondió la sonrisa con uno de sus característicos guiños.

_Dame toda tu disposición, entrégame tu adoración, alábame… lo necesito._

Más tarde, esa noche, ambos se encontraban en el laboratorio de Tony. El billonario arreglaba algunas cosas en su traje mientras que a Peter se le había otorgado su propia zona de trabajo, con acceso a un ancho escritorio para todo lo que posiblemente necesitara. El chico esbozaba algunas nuevas ideas que tenía y ambos se encontraban en silencio, escuchando la música que salía de los altavoces en la pared.  _"Where is my mind"_  de  _Pixie_ se reproducía, y Peter estaba moviendo su pie de manera rítmica, su lengua atorada en la esquina de su boca, y Stark era incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima.

" _¿Dónde está mi mente…? ¿Dónde está mi mente…?"_

— ¿Me deja poner mi música luego de ésta, señor Stark? —El chico levantó la mirada de manera repentina, haciendo que Tony dejara caer un engrane mientras le atrapaba con la guardia baja con una inocente súplica y sus ojos enormes y emocionados.

_Sólo sé mi pequeño chico._

—Seguro, niño. —sonrió, llenando mucho más de emoción hacia aquél rostro animado, y maldijo para sus adentros.

_Nadie debería ser tan adorable._

Ambos regresaron su atención a lo que estaban haciendo y pronto la canción que Peter escogió comenzó a sonar. Stark realmente no le prestó atención, sólo se encontraba alegre que era alguna clase decente de rock y no de algo loco que los chicos de hoy en día escuchaban. No fue sino un poco después de la canción cuando se dio cuenta que Peter estaba cantando en solitario. El billonario se congeló por completo, volteando su silla para mirar al chico con una sonrisa de puro gozo.

—  _TONIGHT! What's the worst thing I can saaay, things are better if I staaay…_ _So long and goodnight, so looong and…_ \- —el chico estaba moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música, su precioso cabello caía de un lado a otro de manera traviesa y cuando se dio cuenta que Tony Stark le estaba mirando, el rubor que vino instantáneamente a sus mejillas no tenía punto de comparación.

_Tan tímido… tan bello…_

—No sabía que podías cantar. —Dijo Stark de manera apreciativa, una rara y genuina sonrisa en sus labios causó que el sonrojo de Peter se acentuara.

—G-gracias, señor Stark. —el chico murmuró de manera avergonzada, mirando a su mentor a través de sus largas pestañas y la sonrisa de Stark desapareció.

_De vuelta al trabajo, Tony… regresa al trabajo antes de perder el control por completo._

Y es que el chico aparentemente era maravilloso en todo lo que hacía sin ser consciente de aquello. Y que tuviera una hermosa voz para el canto había sido la cereza en el pastel. Llevó un tiempo, pero eventualmente cuando la canción terminó, Peter se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para cantar de nuevo y esta vez de manera más audible para que Stark le oyera, causando que el hombre de hierro sonriera. Otra canción vino después de esa, pero Peter no la cantaba, y Tony, por el rabillo del ojo, notaba como Peter dejaba los bocetos, con sus brazos cruzados y mirando en algún punto lejano donde sus trajes de metal se encontraban.

_"When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city… To see a marching band… He said: Son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"_

Tony tuvo un presentimiento de que algo malo pasaba, pero no dijo nada. Fue Peter quién rompió el silencio luego de que la canción terminara.

— ¿Señor Stark…? —suspiró y Tony se giró en su silla, dándole una pequeña sonrisa para indicarle con ese gesto que le escuchaba.

_Estoy aquí para ti, bebé. Me haré cargo de ti…_

—Su padre, ¿cómo era con usted?

_Ok, esa no me la esperaba, niño. No lo vi venir._

El billonario esperó a que su silencio le diera al chico una idea, pero Peter claramente esperaba de manera paciente por su respuesta y Tony suspiró, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Digamos que él no fue la clase de padre que debió ser. —Miró hacia Peter con una pequeña mueca, esperando que con esa respuesta fuera suficiente. —En parte estoy tratando de ser todo lo opuesto a eso contigo-

— ¡Y lo está haciendo genial, señor Stark! —Exclamó el chico de manera rápida y tal vez un poco más escandalosa de lo necesario. Su voz instantáneamente se suavizó mientras posaba su vista hacia el suelo, de manera dulce, con más rubor adornando sus mejillas.

—Usted es asombroso… señor Stark… —murmuró, aunque fue lo suficiente audible para que Tony le escuchara.

Aquello le hizo sonreír un poco, calentando su corazón más de lo que estaba dispuesto en admitir. Regresó su atención hacia el traje, trabajando sólo unos breves segundos cuando Peter comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Nunca tuve realmente a un padre… mi tío Ben fue lo más cercano que tuve en ese aspecto, pero le perdí también… —Peter dice y Tony únicamente asiente, estando ahí para él, en caso de que Peter tuviera ganas de hablar sobre eso.

Pero aquello no era una razón del por qué el adolescente dijo eso. Luego de un momento de silencio, Peter continuó, con una voz temblorosa, pero llena de valentía:

—Me recuerdas a lo que un padre debería ser. Me enseñas cosas y me ayudas, me dices qué hacer y que no… me escuchas cuando necesito hablar… —el chico mojó sus labios de manera nerviosa antes de proseguir y a este tiempo, soltar una bomba nuclear:

—Soy un chico bueno y hago todo lo que mi  _papi_ me dice, sin importar qué.

_Oh, no. No lo hiciste._

Se instaló un silencio pesado en la habitación, repentinamente volviéndose fuerte para ambos, mientras Stark se volteaba de manera lenta hacia el adolescente. Peter cargaba una expresión determinada, pintada en su cara, pero apretaba sus brazos cruzados de manera nerviosa, nunca apartó la mirada de Stark mientras sus orbes inocentes lucían diferentes esta vez. Su mirada no era infantil, ni juguetona o descuidada. Sino que en cambio, sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo, llenos de seriedad, de una manera casi demandante.

Lo cual le hizo confirmar a Stark que realmente el chico había dicho esas palabras exactamente en  _ÉSE_  sentido. La expresión en su rostro era de alguien que acababa de confesarse a sí mismo en frente de un dios, de alguien que colocó su alma entera, desnuda, hacia el altar de la divina entidad, alguien que esperaba por un juicio y un veredicto, causando que su supervivencia dependiera de esas palabras finales, emitidas por los labios divinos de Tony Stark.

Su pecho subía de manera lenta pero más visible de lo usual, sus mejillas se mantenían rojas mientras se pasaba una lengua por sus labios de manera ansiosa, esperando a que Stark le dijera algo. Y todo lo que Tony podía hacer era quedarse mirando, lidiando con una difícil y silenciosa lucha interna, tratando de comprender en su mente lo que había escuchado, intentando razonar con sus deseos, diciéndose a sí mismo que aquello no era una excusa para finalmente ceder a ellos. Convenciéndose que Peter era sólo un joven estúpido que tenía un crush hacia él, extrañando un modelo de padre en su vida. Sería un completo imbécil y pervertido si llegara a tomar ventaja de esto.

_Ríndete. Ahora. Hazlo ahora. Sólo entrégate, presiónalo contra la pared, dale lo que necesita… toma lo que TÚ necesitas._

Tony se giró en su silla y de vuelta hacia el traje de hierro, volviendo al trabajo de nuevo, pretendiendo no haber escuchado eso. Pretendiendo siquiera que Peter nunca dijo aquello.

_Esto ni siquiera pasó._

Peter inhaló una bocanada de aire, con su vista abajo y su rostro poniéndose más rojo que antes, avergonzado por el rechazo y de las cosas que posiblemente el señor Stark estaba pensando sobre él. Probablemente pensaba que era un enfermo con fantasías distorsionadas, pero la única razón por la que había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para haberle preguntado a Tony en primer lugar, era porque confiaba demasiado en él. Más de lo que debería. Más de lo que debería ser considerado como normal o permitido, dentro de los límites de una relación como la que ellos tenían.

No era ciego, había visto la manera en la que Stark le observaba, cada vez que pensaba que Peter no le miraba. Tal vez eran sólo sus hormonas salvajes corriendo por sus venas… o tal vez era la soledad. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que Stark era el hombre más brillante, atractivo, y la persona más inteligente que jamás había conocido. Su héroe, desde que había sido un pequeño. El chico estaba luchando contra las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salirse de los ojos cuando repentinamente, Tony Stark se incorporó y caminó alrededor de la mesa, haciendo que Peter se recostara en su silla mientras miraba hacia él con ojos abiertos y expectantes, no seguro del todo sobre qué esperar. Tony se apoyó contra el escritorio con sus codos frente al adolescente, dándole una agradable sonrisa mientras ganaba fuerzas para pelear en contra de sus deseos. Y finalmente, suspiró.

—Mira, chico. Estás en la adolescencia. Tus hormonas están alborotadas. Danzan contigo por todo el lugar. Tú sólo tienes un crush conmigo porque me admiras, pero eso ya pasará. ¿De acuerdo? Confía en mí. —Le dijo con  _bastante_ delicadeza, pero nunca esperó la reacción que aquello desencadenaría.

Peter se acomodó en su silla, sentándose de manera recta con lentitud, apoyando su mejilla en su mano mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa, con Stark siendo incapaz de moverse o apartar sus ojos de él. El adolescente esbozó una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, usando su dedo índice y el dedo medio para hacer que su mano lentamente caminara hacia la muñeca de Tony, concentrándose en aquello sin atreverse a mirar el rostro de Stark, o a sus ojos, que miraban absortos al niño bobo, incapaz de moverse.

—Seré un buen chico, daddy. —Peter ronroneó, con sus ojos ahora saltando hacia el rostro indescriptible de Tony Stark, y sus dos dedos tocaron su muñeca, de manera gentil y temblorosa, acariciando sus oscuros vellos del brazo.

Tony hizo lo mejor que pudo para no mostrar en realidad cuanto disfrutaba de aquél toque, pero algo comenzaba a soltarse. Su labio superior se torció como si estuviese a punto de gruñir, y los labios de Peter se abrieron ante la vista.

—Seré muy bueno para ti, daddy. Sólo para ti… —el chico hizo presión una vez más y se inclinó más cerca cuando repentinamente, Stark se levantó, alejándose del escritorio.

—N-necesito salir a tomar algo en la… Yo… necesito un trago. Quédate aquí y compórtate. —Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida y tratar de calmarse, cuando Peter presionó una vez más.

—Sí, daddy. Lo que sea por ti.

* * *

Stark se detuvo por un segundo, con todos sus sistemas apagándose y fallando debido a la repentina necesidad que habitaba en su interior. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para alejarse sin voltear y caer ante la tentación, eventualmente sentándose en la cocina, sosteniendo una botella de cerveza fría contra su ardiente rostro.

—Oye… ¿te sientes bien? —Steve ingresó a la habitación, agarrando un paquete de palomitas de maíz en la repisa.

El billonario abrió un ojo para mirarle y sonrió.

— ¿Noche de películas?

Steve sonrió y asintió, metiendo la bolsa en el microondas y esperando a que explotaran.

—Bucky es un gran fanático. —Carcajeó, mientras que Tony sólo pudo asentir con una falsa sonrisa, suspirando.

Sólo el sonido del microondas inundó la habitación por un momento antes de que Tony lo rompiera.

—Steve… hipotéticamente, si alguien menor-

—Hola, culo sexy. —Bucky llegó a la habitación con una expresión coqueta, dándole una palma al culo de Steve, haciendo que éste sacudiera la cabeza.

—Hola. —El Capitán América le dio un beso en los labios antes de voltearse hacia Tony.

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

Tony sólo negó con la cabeza.

—No importa. Tengo que regresar al taller. —Dijo, llevándose la botella de cerveza consigo.

Supo muy bien lo que Steve le diría. Que aquello no sería lo correcto y se vería pervertido y… realmente ya no importaba, ya que su mente literalmente se disolvió al momento de regresar al taller. Un tipo de música distinto se reproducía ahora: más movida, rápida, ridícula… justo como lo hacía Peter, bailando frente a su armadura de Iron Man, de una manera provocadora , Tony nunca le había visto de esa manera antes. El chico movía sus caderas de un lado a otro, su cabeza sacudiéndose al ritmo de la música, alzando la mirada al casco de Iron Man que estaba frente a él de vez en cuando. Todos esos movimientos eran tan perfectos, casi mecánicos, pero la pasión emanaba de todo lo que Peter hacía. De hecho, Tony no había tenido ni idea que el chico supiera bailar…

_Eres perfecto, baby._

Stark dejó la cerveza a un lado y se acercó caminando de manera silenciosa, incapaz de mover su mirada. Sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba siendo hipnotizado por aquél dulce chico y la manera en la que su desarrollado cuerpo se movía. Normalmente las imágenes acudían a su mente, pero esta vez no era necesario. El mejor porno que jamás había visto en la vida lo estaba presenciando frente a él. Era su lindo chico, moviéndose de maneras en las que ni siquiera se había atrevido a esperar que Peter supiera, seduciendo al traje de hierro frente suyo, y Tony era el que sentía todo. Cuando Peter colocó su mano en la máscara, acercándose como si quisiera que sus labios le besaran, por poco rozando la abertura de las partes de metal, Tony contuvo la respiración y tuvo que morderse su labio, para reprimirse de gemir como un adolescente calenturiento… justo igual a como el adolescente calenturiento que Peter era, gimiendo de manera suave contra el pecho de metal mientras su mano viajaba por todo el traje hasta deslizarse por su trasero, y el labio superior de Stark tembló nuevamente.

_Haz eso para mí, bebé… toca a daddy, haz que daddy pierda el control…_

Siguió olvidando cuán desarrollados estaban los sentidos de Peter, como podía escuchar de manera sencilla su respiración incluso a través de la música, y Peter estaba muy consciente que Tony le miraba, pero simplemente no lo mostraba. La posibilidad de ser castigado por su inapropiado comportamiento hacía a su polla endurecerse y frotó su erección contra la pierna del traje antes de agacharse y levantar nuevamente su trasero hacia arriba, mostrándole a Tony que podía agarrarle de sus tobillos estando fácilmente en esa posición.

_Tan perfecto para daddy… tan flexible…_

Peter empezó a cantar acompañando a la canción, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro de manera juguetona, causando que su cabello se revolviera y haciendo que se viera de manera salvaje en el proceso.

_"I chew you up and I spit you out, cuz that's what young love is all about._ _So pull me closer and kiss me hard-"_

El chico repentinamente se volteó, dándole a Tony un paro cardíaco mientras veía como sus delgados labios se abrían, a sus mejillas sonrojadas debido al esfuerzo y como unas diminutas gotas de sudor aparecían en su frente, causando que las puntas de su cabello se vieran mojadas y dios, tan sensuales. Peter presionó su trasero contra la polla de su traje de hierro, y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Stark, abriendo su boca para hacer como si él fuese el que cantara las siguientes palabras:

_"I'm gonna pop your bubble gum hard!"_ , guiñó el ojo de manera juguetona cuando terminó con su pequeño show, y agarró uno de los guantes del traje, cerrando sus dedos dejando solamente el índice levantado para que el chico lo acercara a su boca. Lamió por sobre la extensión roja de metal, y sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Stark mientras lo empujaba entre sus abrasadores labios. Quería que Tony viera como aquél metal penetraba en sus jóvenes labios, como sus pestañas revoloteaban ante el pensamiento de la polla de daddy estando dentro de su pequeña boca.

_Joder._

Ese fue el punto en donde Tony simplemente no pudo mirar hacia otro lado, considerando la opción de apoyar al muchacho encima de una de las mesas y arrebatar su virginidad justo allí, encima del sucio escritorio lleno de aceite, alrededor de los planos, herramientas, manuales y engranes. El billonario ocultó su rostro en su mano, tratando de ser un adulto, tratando de ser responsable, pero aquella tonta canción seguía sonando y podía sentir como Peter caminaba en su dirección.

_Por favor… no. Sólo… vete. Te lo ruego._

No importaba lo que su cuerpo quisiera, lo que su corazón anhelaba con fuerza, ahora que estaba tan cerca de perder el control que sabía que no había tiempo para arriesgar a evocar más imágenes que terminarían por encender su lujuria al mil. Pero éstas seguían apareciendo. Sacudiéndose en su mente como si fuesen un tsunami, volviendo a repetir el baile de Peter una y otra  _y otra vez más_ , y su mente gritándole las cosas que eran obvias.

_Él te quiere. Sólo entrégate, eso es lo que desea también. Él quiere que seas su daddy… reclama a tu pequeño._

Las manos del adolescente tocaron las muñecas de Tony, alejando sus manos lejos de su cara de manera lenta, y cuando el mayor miró hacia arriba, vio la dulce y pequeña sonrisa de Peter, tímida y amorosa, con sus ojos grandes y avergonzados mientras el chico guiaba sus manos hacia sus caderas de adolescente, que aún se movían de manera ligera, y una vez que se posaron en donde Peter quería que estuvieran, mordió su labio inferior. Mirando hacia la cara de Tony, y esperando con todo lo que tuviera que su papi finalmente le aceptara.

—Por favor, señor Stark. Tóqueme más. —Suplicó el chico, con su voz acaramelada, y el pecho de Tony comenzó a inflarse de manera rápida, con el caos y la insanidad reflejando en los oscuros orbes chocolate de Stark.

_Situaciones desesperadas requieren de acciones desesperadas._

Tony gruñó y alzó su mano veloz, tomando al chico por su cuello y esperando que de esa manera le aterrara y se fuera. Ante esto, Peter se sobresaltó de manera ligera, con sus manos puestas sobre la muñeca de Tony mientras agarraba aire, mas no se fue. Sino que en cambio,  _gimió_. De manera muy audible y sin vergüenza, mirando directo hacia los ojos de Stark con su boca abierta formando una "O", seguido de un audible y necesitado quejido.

—Más apretado, daddy. —Peter exhaló, y ahí fue cuando Stark lo perdió. Perdió el control.

_Cualquier cosa por mi lindo niño._

Tony apretó más su cuello, y su polla se endureció en cuestión de segundos. Caminó, haciendo que Peter retrocediera hasta golpear el sucio escritorio con su trasero, sus ojos nunca rompiendo la intensa conexión del momento. Stark gruñó, liberando la garganta del niño para recogerle del suelo y colocarle de manera ruda encima del borde del escritorio, separando sus piernas para colocarse en medio de ellas, envolviendo uno de sus brazos en la espalda de Peter, y la otra mano encontraba su camino hacia el cabello color castaño caramelo, para jalar de él, de manera gentil, haciendo que Peter gimiera de manera descontrolada.

_Jesús, eres tan jodidamente sensible, bebé._

Peter envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tony, con sus mejillas ardiendo mientras colocaba sus manos encima de los hombros del mayor, dejándole ver la más pura desesperación en sus hambrientos y dulces ojos.

— ¡ _Daddy…_!—Peter gimió al rato de ver como Tony se quedaba mirándole, meneando su trasero impacientemente como si fuera un niño.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, pequeño? —Inquirió Stark con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mirando cómo Peter echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos, acompañados de sus pestañas, aletearon de manera frenética ante la corriente de emoción y estremecimiento, viajando de golpe a través de su joven y ansioso cuerpo, sólo por el simple hecho de que el señor Stark finalmente aceptara su papel.

—Lo lamento, cariño, no puedo darte nada a menos que me lo pidas de manera bonita. —Dijo Stark, mojando sus labios con aquella confianza burlesca, amando el poder que tenía sobre el adolescente.

Peter simplemente soltó otro quejido, señalándolo.

—Quiero tu polla, daddy. Muy profundo en mi cu…

—…Cuida tu lenguaje, bebé. —Le cortó, antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, aquello que sería para otra ocasión. —Porque si no, pues odiaría tener que castigarte.

_Sigues siendo menor, niño._

— ¿Quieres la polla de daddy? —Inquirió, su labio superior se levantaba de manera juguetona de nuevo, mientras Peter asentía de manera energética, apenas respirando. Tony le sostenía para luego ponerlo de rodillas, empujándolo, frente a él.

—Haz que papi se sienta bien, bebé. Muéstrale qué tanto…-¡JODER! —Stark agarró un puñado del cabello de Peter, haciendo que éste gimiera alto contra su polla. Como adolescente que era, Peter ya había comenzado su camino con la boca a través de la tela de sus jeans, antes de siquiera poder terminar la oración.

_Tan jodidamente ansioso. Tan jodidamente impaciente._

—A-a-ah, basta, Peter, detente. —Se dirigió al chico con un estricto tono, logrando que Peter le obedeciera y le mirara con los ojos de cachorrito más hermosos a su vez que gemía, quedándose tan sólo arrodillado, frente a Stark.

_Tan bello… tan perfecto._

—Eres muy hermoso, Peter… —Susurró, sonriendo, mientras picoteaba la mejilla del chico y contuvo su respiración ante la vista del adolescente que se inclinaba ante su toque, como si su vida dependiera de ello. De alguna manera, logrando romper de manera precisa la delgada pared de lujuria hacia el corazón de Tony Jodido Stark.

—Shhhh, Daddy está aquí, daddy se encargará de ello, bebé. —Le aseguró al joven para luego desabrochar su cinturón, abriendo unos pocos botones para sacar su polla.

Estaba dura y dolía, no presionaba contra su estómago. Era delgada y musculosa, a pesar de su edad, pero erguida de manera horizontal justo frente al rostro de Peter. Era enorme, sin duda y tan GRUESA. Stark se masajeó alrededor de todo su miembro, la hermosa vena que se encontraba desde la base hasta la punta fue lo que llamó la atención de Peter, haciéndole gemir y saltar sobre sus rodillas de manera ansiosa.

—Eres tan grande, daddy. —El adolescente sacudió su nariz, hipnotizado por el miembro de Stark, sus ojos estaban fijos por todo este nuevo nivel de admiración y sus labios se abrieron, loco por saborearle y volviendo loco también a Stark en el proceso.

Se estaba dando cuenta de manera lenta el efecto que tenía sobre Peter y de manera egoísta no pudo evitar amarlo. Él era alguien que NECESITABA ser adorado y nadie nunca le había alabado de la manera en la que Peter lo hacía.

— ¿Es tu primera vez viendo una polla, bebé? —Sonrió y Peter asintió con sus labios apretados, mostrando una tímida sonrisa.

—Dilo. —Stark casi gruñó, con su lujuria recorriéndole por todo su cuerpo, y haciendo que Peter sonriera de manera traviesa, porque estaba más que dispuesto a darle a Tony lo que quisiera.

—Ésta es la primera polla que voy a tener en mi boca, daddy.

—Si lo pides de manera amable, puede que daddy te la dé. —Sonrió, masajeándola y dejando salir un gemido bajo para hacer que Peter se descontrolara.

— ¿P-por favor, Señor Stark? ¿Daddy? Daddy, por favor, quiero tenerla en mi boca, porfa, ¡te lo ruego! —El chico saltó de manera instantánea, sus manos puestas en los muslos de Stark mientras las movía en el lugar de manera ferviente.

—Que buen niño para Daddy… tan lindo y bueno… —Stark dejó caer su polla de la mano para acariciar el cabello de Peter y tan pronto estuvo allí, la boca del chico se presionó alrededor del palpitante miembro.

Pero Peter era virgen y nunca había besado a nadie. Haciendo una jugada novata, trató de tomar la polla por toda su extensión y comenzó a dar arcadas llegando a la mitad, tosiendo mientras retrocedía. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de vergüenza, y el corazón de Tony se derritió.

—Awww… —Sonrió de manera amable, tomando la mejilla de Peter entre su dedo pulgar e índice, inclinándose para mirarle a los ojos de manera cálida.

—Que bebé tan calenturiento tengo aquí… —Tony dijo en tono parental, con sus ojos casi entrecerrados, y su polla se retorció de manera directa en la cara de Peter.

—No tengo ni idea de qué hacer, Daddy. —Peter fingió de la manera más tierna posible, inclinando su cabeza a un lado y haciendo una expresión ingenua en su rostro, que tenía un efecto demoledor en Stark.

_Tan malditamente inocente… tan puro._

—Querrás saber todo lo mejor de manera inmediata, ya lo puedo decir, Peter… pero los niños pequeños y ansiosos como tú, necesitan aprender cuál su lugar. Aquí, déjame ayudarte… —Stark sonrió de manera afectiva, y si alguna vez tuvo el sentido común que le decía que todo esto estaba mal, pues lo perdió en el momento en que empujó su pulgar dentro de la linda boca del chico, obligándole a él mantenerla abierta mientras tomaba su miembro con la otra mano y sacó su pulgar, dejando que su punta fuese cubierta por la boca del chico.

—…y cierra. —el billonario alzó una ceja, esperando a que el chico cerrara sus labios alrededor.

—Ahora, papi va a follarte esos lindos labios con gentileza. Será mejor que muevas tu lengua un poco por toda la punta de daddy, bebé. —Stark le instruyó, moviendo sus caderas mientras se follaba esos labios de manera suave, no yendo muy profundo, tan sólo un poco más detrás de la punta de su chorreante polla. Y en el momento en que la lengua de Peter comenzó a jugar con ella, Tony siseó de placer, jalando el cabello del adolescente por la parte trasera.

El chico dejó caer la polla de sus labios luego de que su cabello fuera jalado, con su respiración agitada mientras miraba hacia arriba a su daddy a través de las largas pestañas.

—Hazlo más fuerte, daddy. Hazlo más. —Suplicó antes de regresar a tomar la polla de su daddy de vuelta a su boca y comenzó a lamer, enrollando su lengua alrededor de la sensible punta en una manera en la que creía, pudiera ser placentera.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Peter… muy bien para Daddy… —Tony echó su cabeza hacia atrás para soltar un gemido, en un tono bajo y profundo.

Aquella voz era una sucia sinfonía para los oídos de Peter y así comenzó a chupar más fuerte, con anhelante ansia, tratando de tomar más de esa delgada polla en sus labios mientras Tony no dejaba de jalarle su cabello de la manera en la que había pedido, sobresaltándose de placer cada vez que lo hacía. Cada vez que Peter se atoraba, hacía arcadas o cometía algún error o falla, eso a Stark le ponía aún más, ya que era la evidencia clara de qué tan puro e inocente Peter era.

La frustración de lo que hacía se había extinguido por completo, el líquido pre- seminal rodeaba la dulce boca y Tony estaba haciendo su mejor intento para no culminar. Quería que durara más. Quería hacer sudar al pequeño. Mostrarle qué tanto tenía que seguir antes de tenerle satisfecho. Stark no iba a venirse hasta que los labios de Peter estuviesen abultados y heridos. Notó al chico palpando su propio miembro y humedeció sus labios con la punta de su lengua.

—Tócate, bebé, sólo para papi. —Le guiñó el ojo, liberando su cabello para luego volverlo a tomar más fuerte y apretado que antes mientras comenzaba a embestir, mucho más rápido y él lo estaba haciendo bien por un buen rato, escuchando únicamente las suaves succiones, los altos gemidos eran silenciados al cambiar un poco de posición dentro de la boca del chico y viendo al adolescente sacar su polla, que ciertamente no se parecía en nada a la de un chico  _pequeño_. Tony podía intuir que ya los labios de Peter eran agradables y húmedos, y la idea de que el chico tuviera las rodillas rojas por estar arrodillado durante mucho tiempo, con la boca maltratada por dejarla abierta durante tanto tiempo, por alguna razón enferma y retorcida, aquello le estaba excitando

—Te voy a enseñar de todo, bebé. Te mostraré todas las cosas que puedes hacer con tu cuerpo… todas las cosas que DADDY puede hacerle a tu cuerpo. —gruñó y sin poderlo evitar, embistió en aquella boca, tocando la garganta de manera breve antes de salir por completo, de manera que Peter pudiera respirar, haciéndole que tosiera después.

El adolescente sostuvo su mandíbula con la parte posterior de su mano, mirando hacia Tony con aquellos ojos de cachorrito que ya habían comenzado a humedecerse, cuestionándose sobre qué había pasado.

—Disculpa baby, daddy no había tenido una buena mamada durante mucho tiempo. Sigue lamiendo, gatito. —Sonrió con burla, mientras su agarre volvía al cabello del chico, acomodando su cabeza para empezar a follarse duro sus labios, cuando Peter se soltó de su agarre.

Tony en serio pensó por un momento que había herido al muchacho, que cruzó la línea o simplemente le asustó cuando de repente, Peter levantó la mirada, con los labios abiertos y una sonrisa soñadora en ellos.

—Hazlo otra vez, daddy.

— ¿Qué? —Tony exhaló de manera callada, casi imposible de oír.

Sonaba más como un jadeo que como una palabra. El chico estaba pidiendo por… ¿ _MÁS_?

—Jesús, Peter… —El billonario agarró su cabello inmediatamente, hundiendo su polla de manera profunda en la garganta del chico sólo para sacarla igual de rápido.

Lo hizo dos veces, causando que el chico saltara en su lugar, tratando de ignorar a su mente que le decía que estaba lastimando a Peter, que el chico tendría dolor de garganta por días, que esto estaba mal. Aquello era todo lo que Tony necesitó para alcanzar su clímax y culminar, sacando su polla de la boca de Peter, haciendo que un sonido obsceno saliera de sus labios. Stark hundió sus dedos en los rulos sudados del pelo del joven, trayendo su cara a un lado de su polla, la nariz del chico presionaba contra sus bolas mientras que se masturbaba unos pocos segundos antes de que su polla derramara probablemente la cantidad más abundante de leche que jamás había liberado en toda su vida. Apenas alcanzó a ver cómo los ojos del chico se agrandaban, mientras se venía junto a él, cerrando sus párpados y la corrida de Tony cubría su nariz, labios, barbilla y algunas gotas que aterrizaron sobre su lengua y sus sonrojadas mejillas. Algunas gotas de sudor emergieron del cabello de Peter, y dos pequeñas gotas de pre seminal incluso cayeron en sus pestañas oscuras. Cuando Stark volvió en sí, sólo pudo quedarse mirando, admirando el desastre que había creado en el rostro del chico como si aquello fuese la obra más hermosa de arte. Quería recordar cada detalle, la manera en la que su delgada corrida yacía en la sonrojada piel, la manera en la que Peter le estaba mirando cuando se vino, la sensación tan poderosa que sentía sobre este joven chico de rodillas. No podía tener suficiente, tan solo se mantuvo así, antes de sostener su polla y dirigirla hacia aquellos labios para follárselos de manera lenta tres veces más, dejando que Peter limpiara su miembro.

—Mantente así. —el billonario ordenó antes de subirse sus jeans, cerrándolos mientras caminaba hacia la otra mesa de trabajo.

—No te muevas. —Otra orden salió de sus labios y Peter hizo exactamente lo que se le había pedido.

Fue un buen chico y no se movió en lo más mínimo, su cabeza aún estaba de manera alzada como Tony la había dejado, con la corrida esparciéndose sobre su rostro y sus ojos ahora temblorosos, no encontrándose seguro sobre si podía parpadear o no.

Tony agarró su Starkphone del escritorio, y caminó de vuelta hacia Peter, de manera rápida pero segura, sin alterarse. Sabía que su chico haría lo que se le había dicho. Sabía que podía tomarse su buen tiempo en regresar, y Peter igual estaría de rodillas esperando por su daddy.

_Que niño tan obediente._

Stark tocó la pantalla unas pocas veces, y la alzó en dirección a la linda cara cubierta de leche.

—Mira aquí, bebé, mira aquí de la manera en la que mirarías a daddy. —Le dijo, mirando hacia la pantalla en donde la foto más sexy en la historia de la humanidad había sido creada.

—De acuerdo.

Tony sonrió hacia la maravillosa imagen y bloqueó la pantalla, llevando su teléfono a su bolsillo y alcanzó algunos pañuelos para dárselos a Peter, quién los tomó con agradecimiento, limpiando la corrida de su propia polla, de sus dedos y por último, de su rostro. El rastro de lujuria comenzó a disminuir de manera lenta en la mente de Tony, y la culpa en él comenzó a brotar. No obstante, al ver como Peter se incorporaba, y caminaba en dirección a él, con incluso aún más adoración en su increíble y hermosa mirada, fue suficiente como para arrojar su culpa bien lejos.

_Él lo vale._

El adolescente tan sólo abrazó a su daddy, enrollando de manera perfecta sus brazos alrededor del hombre mayor, y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

—Te amo, Daddy… —Peter prácticamente ronroneó, y su voz era un sinónimo de dulzura.

_Esa es una palabra mayor, niño._

Él sólo llevó su brazo alrededor de Peter, sus dedos estaban callosos por tantos años de trabajo usando sus manos, aquellos dedos firmes se deslizaron hacia el cabello de Peter para palmearlo. Ahora él era suyo para cuidar. Para depender de Tony, y Tony quería aquello más de lo que debería.

_Papi se encargará de eso… no te preocupes, bebé._

* * *

A partir de esa noche, ellos eran mentor y pupilo en público, pero apenas llegara el momento en el que se encontraran solos, eran amantes. Peter nunca se sintió más feliz, pero también era de esperar, Tony era su primer amor. Fue Stark quien pudo ser capaz de apreciar el esplendor por completo de su relación. La última vez que se sintió así, había sido cuando comenzó a salir con Pepper. Había logrado la paz con el hecho de que cada vez se estaba poniendo más y más viejo cada año, y su futuro era sólo mantener a Industrias Stark en la cima, en ayudar a la juventud para que vivieran con plenitud sus vidas, así como él lo hizo, y salvar a los malagradecidos e idiotas de los Vengadores usando su cerebro cada vez que ellos se metieran en problemas.

Y aun así, aquí estaba, sintiéndose joven de nuevo, tonto y amado, con un chico de dieciséis años que estaba vertiendo vida en sus venas cada vez que Peter se reía, hiciera bromas, se sonrojara o dijera algo estúpido. Había pasado dos semanas desde lo del taller, lo cual significaba que tenían solo semanas estando juntos, pero el tiempo que ellos tuvieron lo pasaron tan bien, que ambos tuvieron la sensación de conocerse por años. Tony se estaba haciendo adicto a Peter, y mentiría si dijera que aquello no le asustaba. El chico seguía diciéndole que lo amaba, pero Tony sabía más de estas cosas. Esto era sólo un crush, y era afortunado de pasar tiempo con Peter tanto como él mismo le permitiría. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el adolescente encontrara finalmente a alguien de su edad, y se diera cuenta que puede tener una relación normal, y no algún tipo de kink retorcido que ambos tenían que ocultar de todos. Pero al final, era Tony quien tenía la última palabra para determinar el fin a la locura que ellos compartían. Tal vez era mejor de esa manera…

Era una mañana tardía de domingo en el hogar de los Vengadores, Tony estaba en cama, revisando sus correos en su Starkpad, recostado sobre almohadas mientras esperaba que Peter le trajera un vaso de agua. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando escuchó al chico cantar desde el baño.

_Qué bebé tan perfecto…_

— ¿Te gusta mi canto? —Peter sonrió cuando entró al dormitorio de nuevo, notando la brillante sonrisa en el rostro del mayor.

—Puedes apostarlo, chico. —Tony no dejó de sonreír, y apartó su tablet para agarrar el vaso que Peter le sostenía.

Bebió una generosa cantidad, casi tomándose toda el agua por completo antes de asentir agradecido a su chico, y colocó el vaso en la encimera, recibiendo a Peter en sus brazos.

— ¿Cuándo me follarás finalmente, Daddy? —Sonrió travieso el adolescente mientras enrollaba su cuerpo con el de Tony.

—Cuando TENGAS la edad apropiada, niño. —Respondió Stark con un guiño, y rió cuando Peter arrugó su rostro, evidentemente no feliz con la respuesta.

— ¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué es eso? —Stark señaló con picardía, notando como una mancha oscura estaba en la piyama de Peter, justo en la tela encima de su miembro.

El adolescente miró hacia su dirección, y se dio cuenta que olvidó cambiarse. Su cara se pintó de un rojo brillante, tratando de ocultarla en el pecho de Tony y ocultaba su rostro con una mano para asegurarse que estaba escondido, cosa que hizo al hombre reír.

_Eres en verdad muy tierno._

—Vamos, daddy te hizo una pregunta, jovencito. —Bromeó mientras Peter asomaba su muy brillante rostro escarlata en dirección a él, pero bajó la mirada, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, incapaz de esconder una traviesa sonrisa.

— ¿R-recuerdas cuando tuviste que irte a Industrias Stark ayer? —Peter preguntó en un tono muy infantil y el billonario asintió, recordando lo muy molesto que estaba porque Peter no detuvo sus ruegos para acompañarlo.

—Bueno, d-dijiste, y te cito: "Si continúas comportándote como una mierdita irritante, haré que tu culo se vuelva rojo cuando regrese."…Y con eso me excité y—

_Oh, dios… tan sensible… tan perfecto._

— ¿Te viniste en tus pantalones porque dije eso?

—Bueno, ayudó un poco,  _duuuh_ , pero… —Peter agitó sus brazos al aire de manera dramática, y luego miró a Tony con timidez.

—Haces que me ponga tan duro cuando dices esas cosas. —El adolescente jaló parte de su camiseta para cubrir su rostro, sus orejas estaban también de un rojo escarlata.

—Demonios, Peter, ¿desde cuándo te sientes de esa manera por mí? —Stark suspiró, bajándole la camiseta para ver su rostro.

—Bueno, realmente te adoré desde que era pequeño, pero luego… finalmente te conocí, y supe de inmediato que ya estaba muy atraído de esta manera por ti… siempre pensé que eras brillante y apuesto, pero después de conocerte en persona, fue cuando empeoró. Y cuando te acusé de no estar allí en aquél tiempo en la azotea, y tú simplemente saliste del traje… creo que ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que te quiero como mi daddy… —el joven levantó su mirada con sus dulces ojos de cachorro, y Tony besó su frente.

—Cuando me reprendes, o me dices cumplidos, me pone tan caliente… —Admite Peter con vergüenza, causando que el ego de Tony se inflara, soltando chispas de atención.

" _¿Realmente tengo tanto poder sobre ti? ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos, chico?"_

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Reprenderte? —Tony sonrió de manera lobuna, agarrando una de las nalgas de Peter y apretándola, dejando desorientado al chico con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y labios abiertos, mirando al hombre congelado en su lugar.

—Pequeña arañita mala… que chico tan malo y sucio eres. —Gruñó, acercando al chico a su cuerpo, su labio superior retorciéndose así como sus necesidades salvajes volvían de nuevo a la vida, y el chico dejó salir un indefenso quejido.

Aquello dejó a Peter fuera de guardia y en segundos sus manos estaban en la camisa de Tony, arrugándola y apretando sus puños, la mirada en su rostro fue el único indicativo que indicaba que su orgasmo estaba a segundos de distancia. El chico comenzó a frotarse contra el muslo de Tony, tratando de tener cierta fricción, seguido de pequeños sollozos, y en ningún momento apartó la mirada del rostro de Tony, mostrándole con orgullo al hombre su devastado estado de necesidad. Él estaba tan cerca… y Stark no había esperado tal reacción. Este chico realmente era virgen y un poco súper sensible de nuevo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que amar eso por completo. Los sentidos amplificados de Peter probablemente jugaban un buen papel también.

—Córrete para daddy, bebé. —Stark exhaló en el oído de Peter, ayudándole a dirigir mejor la fricción de su polla contra él, y vio como el joven cuerpo temblaba antes de que Peter pudiera correrse en sus pantalones de nuevo, llenándolos con su pegajosa culminación.

Los ojos del joven se cerraron y mantuvo su boca abierta mientras apretaba con su puño la camisa de Tony. Sus altos gemidos llenos de placer escaparon de sus labios, y Stark estaba seguro que nunca en la vida había visto algo así de hermoso, nunca había sostenido algo así de precioso entre sus brazos.

—Demonios… —Peter buscó aire, sus párpados todavía temblaban un poco y finalmente pudo mirar a su daddy, estando ya sin aliento.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Daddy? Yo puedo… —Estuvo a punto de agarrar la hebilla de los pantalones de Tony cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en la mesa de noche, chillando alguna tonta canción.

Sólo después que Tony asintiera en aprobación para contestar, el adolescente se movió hasta agarrar su teléfono y deslizó su pulgar en la pantalla, antes de colocárselo en la oreja.

—Hola, ¿tía May? Sí, estaba e-en camino al laboratorio. ¿Cómo estás?

—  _¿¡PETER!? ¡Peter! Gracias a Dios, ¿estás bien? ¿Todo bien por allá? ¿Qué pasó ayer?_  —Ella comenzó sin detenerse, haciendo que Peter se preguntara si ella también tenía algún talento sobrenatural de no respirar cuando él solo alcanzó a preguntarle con confusión qué era lo que le pasaba. —  _¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡El noticiero no deja de hablar de un ataque en el centro de la ciudad! Peter, no creo que sea seguro para ti quedarte allá con Stark mientras él dirige sus asuntos con los Vengadores y todo lo demás._

Peter miró a Tony, tapando el teléfono con una mano para que May no pudiera oírlo. Entrecerró sus ojos.

—No estuviste en Industrias Stark ayer. —Susurró y Tony puso una cara inocente, pero asintió.

Peter volvió a su conversación.

—Bueno, yo de hecho no estaba… eh… el Sr. Stark me llevó a su empresa ya para ese tiempo y…

— ¡Oh, menos mal! Escucha, dile al Sr. Stark que si algo te pasa, lo voy a estrangular y lo llevaré a la autopista, y manejaré encima de su cadáver y… disculpa, pero ¡sólo quería asegurarme si estabas a salvo, por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Sabes acaso lo asustada que estuve?! —May estaba gritando en el teléfono y Tony pudo oír perfectamente su regaño, y Peter alejó el teléfono de su oreja, simulando que su mano hablaba mientras rolaba sus ojos, su boca abriéndose con el sonido de "bla bla bla", pero Tony no compartía su diversión.

Sabía que la tía de Peter realmente no decía todo eso de las amenazas en serio, pero aun así… tenía un punto. La sonrisa de Tony lentamente se desvaneció. ¿En qué estaba pensando de todos modos? Ahora que May golpeó la realidad justo en su cara, se dio cuenta que había abandonado sus límites. No estaba bien ser el "daddy" de Peter. Este jovencito todavía era sólo un niño, él debería encontrar alguien que le amara, alguien… alguien que no tomara ventaja ni destruyera esa inocencia. Además que, si alguien se enteraba de todo esto, tendría que lidiar con mucha mierda e ir a prisión, y los escándalos, su reputación quedaría arruinada y eso posiblemente destruya a Industrias Stark y definitivamente su lugar en el equipo de los Vengadores quedaría arruinado. ¿Valía la pena correr realmente todo ese riesgo?

Esa inocencia  _debía_  quedarse allí. Esto no estaba nada bien. Sólo hasta que Peter fuera mayor entendería eventualmente el por qué esto no debería estar pasando… Tony estuvo tan envuelto en la tonta felicidad que Peter le estaba dando que olvidó por completo qué tan incorrecto estaba esto para él. Él era un adulto. Él era el único responsable. Él nunca debió haber permitido que esto pasara en primer lugar y agradeció a su autocontrol al menos no haberle arrebatado la virginidad de Peter aún. Se dio cuenta qué tan frágil era esto. tan sólo una llamada de chequeo de May fue suficiente para romper su osada burbuja de encanto y en el momento en que Peter terminó su llamada, rolando sus ojos y arrimándose más cerca suyo para que le abrazara, Tony no le devolvió el abrazo, sus ojos miraban hacia la distancia, hacia el vacío.

—Peter. Necesitamos detener esto. —Le dijo firme, mostrando tan pocas emociones como pudo, y Peter levantó su mirada, su rostro dulce denotando confusión.

— ¿H-hice algo mal? Soy rápido aprendiendo, puedo mejorar, duraré más la próxima vez, ¡lo prometo! ¿Esto fue por la tía May? No dejes que ella te asuste, yo hago cosas a sus espaldas todo el tiempo y-y…

" _Y todavía pregunta si hizo algo mal... dios, niño. ¿Qué tan estúpido e imprudente puedes ser?"_

—No, Peter, no eres tú, créeme. Es lo que estoy haciendo contigo. Soy sólo una imagen que idealizas, puedes apostar que ESTE —se señala— no es un verdadero Tony Stark. No va a durar. Yo sólo me aproveché de ti, ¿qué acaso no ves que esto está mal en TANTOS NIVELES? —Le respondió de manera estricta.

—Yo no puedo… no puedo ser tu daddy.

Stark no planeó que esa pausa estuviera en el medio de la oración, pero una vez las palabras abandonaron sus labios, fue más difícil de lo que pensaba el terminarlas. Con el rabilo del ojo, pudo ver como el terror puro se instalaba en aquél joven rostro, y supo que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

— ¿Q-qué? No. ¡No! Tienes que… ¡necesito un daddy! Necesito de  _ti_ , por favor, por favor, señor Stark, podemos hablar de esto- —El chico comenzó a balbucear con nervios, con angustia, sólo probándole a Tony cuán infantil realmente era.

— ¡No, Peter! ¡Tú eres solo un adolescente y ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que quieres! Son sólo tus hormonas hablando por ti. Ahora vete. Terminamos.

Fue muy difícil decirlo. Posiblemente se esté pasado un poco, pero era necesario.

— ¡No creo que SEA YO el único que no sepa lo que quiere! ¡Puedes terminar lo que sea cuando quieras, pero siempre seré tu chico! —Peter gritó, sorprendiendo no sólo a Tony, sino a sí mismo, recibiendo una fría mirada durante un largo rato y las siguientes palabras de Tony fueron agrias y enojadas:

—Fuera de la cama, Peter.

—Pero…

—Me oíste. Esto tiene que parar.

—Pero… pero daddy—

—DEJA de llamarme así. —Saltó Stark, haciendo a Peter sobresaltarse de miedo.

—No soy tu amante, o daddy, ni nunca lo seré. Tan sólo eres un chico imprudente con un crush y tienes que irte a casa. YA.

Peter trató de tocar a su mentor con una mano temblorosa, pero Stark le gritó en una manera tan violenta que hizo que el chico se fuera.

— ¡VETE!

* * *

Tony le dio a Peter una semana para recuperarse de su ruptura, ignorando por completo los mensajes que el chico le dejaba a su teléfono, correos, incluso pequeñas notas que dejaba en su taller y habitación cuando corría con mucha suerte de escabullirse allí. Pero luego de esa semana, Tony insistió en que continuara con su pasantía y pasara de nuevo los fines de semana para trabajar con él en el taller. Al principio, tuvo que lidiar con Peter tratando de regresar todo a la normalidad de nuevo, lo mejor que se podía, pero apenas sentía que perdía el control de nuevo, le gritaba y dejaba en claro que no iba a caer en esto nuevamente, dejando al chico con el corazón roto, sabiendo Tony que en cualquier momento sanaría por su propia cuenta.

Entonces todo comenzó a funcionar de buena manera. Peter estaba ansioso de aprender, y Tony amaba ser su mentor, tanto como su relación se mantuviera así de profesional. En cierto punto, el adolescente comenzó a reír de nuevo, y su risa hacía que el corazón de Tony doliera con fascinación. Pudo jurar que cada vez que el chico reía, remojaba sus labios, fruncía el ceño cuando algo no funcionaba y aplaudía cuando lo arreglaba, él podía verlo en cámara lenta. Cada vez que aquellos momentos pasaban, Tony haría lo mejor para no mostrar lo mucho que anhelaba tenerlo en su vida. De tener a Peter de nuevo, de decirle lo muy lindo que era y qué tanto lo necesitaba. Pero de esta manera, al menos podía ver al chico cada fin de semana y sabía que su futuro sería brillante y eso era más de lo que podía pedir. Además, Peter no parecía estar devastado, con el corazón roto, luego de unas pocas semanas.

Poco Tony sabía que él era el ÚNICO que podía ver a Peter así. En sus momentos de relajadas risas, chistes tontos y bobadas. Pero cuando su mentor no estaba cerca… el adolescente pasaba la semana con dolor, como un fantasma. Su apatía hacia el mundo que le rodeaba era tan grave, que incluso abandonó sus deberes como Spider-Man, no queriendo ayudar a que el mundo fuera un mejor lugar, no si el mundo no le dejaba estar con su  _daddy_. Peter apenas escuchaba a Ned o Michelle, lo que ellos le decían, mucho menos a lo que sus profesores trataban de enseñarle, siempre mirando en algún punto a la distancia con una cara tan pálida como si de un cadáver se tratara, y muriéndose por dentro cada segundo que pasaba sin Tony, como si fuese una batería muerta que sólo se cargaba con alegría y felicidad durante los fines de semana, y moría todo de nuevo con los primeros rayos del sol cada lunes. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que se diera cuenta que no podía continuar así. Acostumbrándose a la soledad por cinco días sólo para ser tentada y enamorándose cada viernes en la noche una y otra vez, y tener el corazón roto otra vez cada tarde de domingo, en donde tenía que irse de nuevo a casa. Sabía que nunca superaría su amor por su daddy. Él nunca superaría sus problemas paternales porque tenía la solución, y esa solución era Tony Stark. Él necesitaba un descanso.

Peter se sienta en su habitación, un pequeño espejo colocado en su escritorio, recostado contra la pared mientras miraba su reflejo con ojos vacíos y un labial en su mano. May está trabajando en uno de sus turnos nocturnos, así que mantiene la música a todo volumen.

_"_ _I want you to want me… I need you to need me…"_

Peter ni siquiera tiene que cerrar sus ojos para ver como la oscuridad le envolvía. El mundo sin Tony es de una escala gris para él, y durante sus noches de soledad como esta, el mundo es muy oscuro como para ver algún rastro de luz, o de cualquier chispa de esperanza. El adolescente ignora los mensajes que siguen bombardeando en su teléfono. Él tiene la aplicación abierta, así parecería que ya ha leído los mensajes de Tony, pero ni siquiera mira allá.

_"I'd love you to love me… I'm begging to beg me…"_

Peter quita la parte superior de un tubo pequeño y negro de plástico, enrollándola con tres dedos, y un rojo brillante, el color del labial, resplandecía su habitación, que estaba iluminada con una pequeña lámpara dándole una pequeña luz que hacía contraste con el oscuro mundo que le rodeaba. El chico se queda mirando el labial, no teniendo la más mínima idea de lo que hace. Unas silenciosas lágrimas caen por sus ardientes mejillas mientras parpadea, atrapando el resto de ellas de sus largas pestañas.

_"If you say that you love me… Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'"_

Su teléfono sigue vibrando, más seguido que antes. Trata de convencerse lo mejor que puede para que no le importe. Para no querer saber lo que su papi le estará diciendo en los mensajes. De seguro no tiene que ver nada con amarle o de cuidar de él. Seguramente se trata de sólo regaños y malas palabras por no ir a clases durante toda una semana. Por sacar malas notas, por dejar de intentar y por no aparecer en su taller el viernes sin decirle ni una palabra. No es hasta ese momento en el que Peter se da cuenta que esta es sólo su propia manera de hacerse daño. De escuchar esa maldita canción y de obligándose a no leer los mensajes de su daddy… le duele.

—No me puede doler más que otro día sin ti. —Dice el chico de forma agria. Con su voz agonizante, pero firme y vacía a la vez. La voz de un corazón magullado que ya se ha rendido.

_"Feelin' all alone without a friend… You know you feel like dyin'"_

La ráfaga de mensajes e intentos fallidos de una llamada se detuvieron, y sólo así fue que Peter miró hacia la luminosa pantalla de su teléfono, que estaba al borde del escritorio. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer es la cosa más difícil que haría en mucho tiempo, lo sabe. Peter sigue mirando la pantalla con sus ojos cristalinos, agradeciendo que de esa manera fuera incapaz de leer lo que esos mensajes dijeran, y sus temblorosos y largos dedos alcanzaron el dispositivo, envolviéndolo para presionar un botón y así bloquear la pantalla. Empuja su teléfono hacia la mesa y enseguida lo deja caer, rompiéndose en tres partes luego de estrellarse fuerte en el suelo. Con desesperación, trata de mantener una cara neutral, luego Peter mira hacia su desesperanzador reflejo y acerca el labial cerca de sus labios, dejando que estuviera a sólo pulgadas lejos de su sensitiva piel por un breve momento.

_"I'd love you to love me… I'm begging you to beg me…"_

Luego, comienza a pintar. En el momento en que aquél color rojo tocara sus labios, otras silenciosas lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas, sintiéndolas tan frías contra la tibia piel y Peter desea que fueran los dedos de Daddy los que estuvieran trazando sus labios. Cuando terminó, presionó sus labios con el sonido de un "pop" para asegurarse que está perfecto. El silencio en su habitación, rodeado solo por la lejana canción es tan frágil, que el sonido de sus labios separándose le asusta un poco, como si estuviera a punto de romper su calabozo repleto de soledad. Él quiere quedarse en ese calabozo. Él quiere desvanecerse con él. Quiere probarle a Tony Stark que se equivoca, su daddy diciéndole que arruinaría su vida si se quedaba con él, mientras que él la estaba arruinando de todos modos por el hecho de abandonarlo. Peter sabe que esto no es ningún crush ni las hormonas. Él está locamente, demente, impulsivamente y sin ninguna duda, enamorado. Enamorado de Tony Stark, y necesita que él sea su daddy. Ha quedado prendado de él como un pajarillo perdido.

El joven se queda mirando al reflejo de sus labios rojos en el espejo, todavía sosteniendo el labial en su mano cerca de sus labios cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse con brusquedad, haciendo que se sobresaltara en la silla. Su cabeza se movió en dirección a la puerta para encontrar a Tony Stark parado allí con sus ojos muy grandes, y ninguno de los dos se movió. Su daddy vestía un traje azul oscuro, perfecto como siempre, tan en contraste con el aspecto de Peter y su cabello revuelto, blanco camisón que le quedaba tan grande que alcanzaba el medio de sus muslos, sus piernas descubiertas y sus medias de un tono tonto de verde claro, con puntos blancos en sus tobillos. El labial rojo brillaba ostentosamente. No tiene idea de lo que está pasando en la mente de Stark, o cómo demonios fue que llegó aquí. Su mentor sólo está ahí, de pie en la puerta, con su mano todavía en ella como si se hubiera quedado congelado en el tiempo, y sus ojos grandes e imposibles de leer nunca dejaron el rostro asustado y avergonzado de Peter. Si alguna vez esperó a que su papi regresara, definitivamente no quería que fuera cuando sus pestañas están húmedas por las lágrimas, con esta ridícula ropa y ciertamente, no con los labios pintados de rojo y el labial brillante en su mano.

_"...I'm begging you to beg me…"_

Sin ninguna advertencia, Stark se mueve en dirección a él, en un andar impecable y directo hacia el adolescente, causando que Peter brincara en su silla y su espalda golpeó la pared, con la expectativa de que cualquier cosa pasara a continuación. Los brazos de Stark se envuelven en su cadera, su enorme cuerpo presionando contra su horrible camisa ancha y Peter jadea, sintiendo de manera perfecta como su barba roza su mejilla, y nuevas lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos. Es como si estuviese vacío y muriéndose eternamente de sed, hasta que Tony lo inunda con agua, otorgándole cada gota esencial para la supervivencia de Peter. Inundándole con todo lo que su mentor le da, y desprende esa sorprendente alegría en forma de lágrimas. Los labios de Stark notan el perfecto labial, y Peter sabe que ha sido resucitado en este arrebatador momento.

— ¡Daddy…! —El chico gimotea en susurros, todavía asustado que esto fuese un sueño.

—Daddy está aquí, bebé. Daddy no se va. —Stark responde de inmediato, haciendo a Peter sonreír entre lágrimas, echó atrás su cabeza, recostándola en la pared mientras cierra sus ojos sólo para abrirlos de inmediato, no queriendo perderse nada de esto, saboreando todo para guardarlo en su memoria.

Siente como Stark está duro, a través de su costoso traje y se estremece, su cuerpo sintiéndose más vivo que nunca, e incluso mareado.

—Daddy se va a encargar de eso… de ti… —El billonario susurró en la oreja de Peter y en respuesta, el adolescente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre, dejándose cargar por él hacia la revuelta cama, el peso de su Daddy en su cuerpo le hacía temblar, incapaz de detener sus estallidos de éxtasis que se envolvían dentro de él.

—Daddy va a hacerte  _suyo_ …

—S-sí…

* * *

Peter está acurrucado en su cama, posando su cabeza en el pecho de Tony, soltando sonidos satisfactorios en su garganta cada vez que unos callosos dedos se posaban en su cabello sudado. El chico todavía puede sentir el cálido esperma dentro de él y se aprieta con fuerza a su daddy, el labial rojo esparcido por toda su boca.

—Si hubiese sabido eso, me hubiese puesto esa pintura de labios hace tiempo. —Dijo Peter, haciendo reír a Tony, que bajó su cabeza para mirarle, acariciando su suave mejilla.

—No fue el labial, niño. —Responde con suavidad, casi como un padre explicándole algo a su hijo y luego hay un momento de silencio, interrumpido por sólo una canción.

— ¿Vas a dejarme de nuevo? —Murmura Peter, casi deseando no oír la respuesta, temiendo que lo que acabó de pasar fue solo un impulso.

Que Tony sólo extrañara el placer físico, temiendo que una vez fuera tomado por Tony Stark, éste le abandonaría así de rápido.

—Nunca otra vez, bebé. —Dice Tony, y Peter cierra sus ojos, tratando de contener lágrimas, chillidos y escalofríos.

Y cierra sus ojos porque ahora sabe que cuando los vuelva a abrir de nuevo, su daddy estará para allí para besarle en la mañana y en la noche.

* * *

**Dos años después**

—Yyyy aquí está el árbol de navidad- —Peter sujeta su teléfono para que su cara aparezca en la pantalla con Tony recostado al lado del árbol, incorporándose un poco entre sus codos y riendo.

— ¿Estás grabando eso? —El billonario sacude su cabeza, y Peter le mira de manera inocente.

—Los chicos aún no han visto nuestro árbol de navidad. —Se encoge de hombros, haciendo a Tony reír aún más.

El mar es visible detrás de la pared gigante de cristal, y Peter se asegura que su cara todavía esté visible mientras se acuesta al lado de Tony, saludando a la audiencia, el sonido lejano de una radio desde la cocina.

—No hay nada, nada, nada más que tú… —Peter comienza a cantar en solitario siguiendo la melodía en la distancia, tratando de mantener las esquinas de su boca abajo cuando ve como Tony se sonroja, tratando que eso no afectara su canto.

—  _My perfect rock bottom, my beautiful trauma…_  —Canta mientras sigue mirando a Tony, sus ojos soltando chispas de alegría.

— ¡Te daré trauma, pequeña mierda! —Tony le agarra, comenzando a buscar todos los puntos sensitivos que conoce tan bien ahora.

" _Me encanta cuando te dice así lol xD"_ , varias personas escribieron en el chat, pero Peter no está leyendo.

— _My love, my love, my drug, o-oooh-!_  —Peter trata de seguir cantando, pero falla al final y ahora no puede parar de reír, con su cara del mismo tono escarlata adorable, así cuando Tony se enamoró de él dos años antes, amando como a pesar del tiempo Peter no ha cambiado, ni siquiera un poco.

— ¡Está bien, está bien, está bien! ¡Para! —Peter puede jurar que se mojaría solo si Tony no le suelta, pero finalmente le libera y suspira, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire. Tony sólo sacude su cabeza ante lo tonto y loco que su chico es, y le encanta.

Peter se despide de la cámara antes de terminar el stream, y momentos después se toma una foto besando a Tony en su mejilla con una sonrisa, las luces navideñas detrás de ellos y la hermosa vista de la mansión de Tony en el mar de Malibú, las olas reflejando la puesta de sol a la distancia. El adolescente mira la foto que acaba de tomar y da patadas al aire de la emoción, haciendo que Stark se riera de nuevo.

—Ven aquí, chico hiperactivo. —Tony envuelve su brazo alrededor de Peter para besarle la frente.

— ¡Mira qué hermosa salimos en esta! —El chico le muestra la foto, casi teniendo corazones en sus ojos e inmediatamente va a su Instagram para postearla.

—Te amo, bebé. —Susurra Tony contra su cabello.

" _También te amo."_  Escribe Peter bajo la foto y la sube.

_**#YoConMiDaddy** _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Notas de Autora:  ** _"Espero que hayan disfrutado y porfis, ¡déjame saber tu opinión en los comentarios!_

_Me ENCANTARÍA leerla._

_Gracias especiales a Vahisa por la inspiración_ _^^"_

***Notas de Traductora:  **También espero que hayan disfrutado.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! 3


End file.
